muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Record stuff Wow, you've been busy! I love the page you made for the educational Show and Tell stuff! I'm glad we were finally able to make some sense out of that! I hope there are more of them! I had a question on the Bob discography you're making. I'm confused as to what you feel belongs in there. I noticed that you had some SS albums that don't have him on the cover. Can you explain how you picked the ones you did? Also, I keep forgetting to ask you. Is that RCA 45 the only outside Loretta Long record we have? If so, can we put it somewhere on Loretta's bio page? I thought about doing a discography for her too, but I think that's all we have. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :For Bob I was doing mostly stuff with him on the cover, only it seemed silly to have singles from some albums but not the albums. Hence the waffly state of the SS stuff. I can't decide whether to include all the SS albums he's been on or not. Also I wish we knew if there were more Japanese albums... :I can't find any Loretta Long stuff besides that promo 45.. it bugs me because I keep thinking there should be an album with it. So yeah; her page would be a good place for that. -- Wendy (talk) 06:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::There's definitely more Japanese stuff. See this single I pulled off of the Japanese Wikipedia ages ago (and which has now been replaced there), which has label info too. So that could be a useful lead. And I'd agree with Ken. I'd think the Bob McGrath Discography should include just the Sesame-label albums which were all/mostly Bob and the singles (with a note of the source album), since otherwise there's tons of albums to add, and it seems the article is most useful a) to demonstratte Bob's extensive recording history, both outside albums and Sesame-label showcases and b) get some of the "awkward" items out of the main discography without losing them. -- 06:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::I figured you might be doing that, but I was afraid that if we include every SS album that he sang on, we'd be putting a lot of them in here. I'll have to run through my stuff and see how many that would be. My original idea was to have a place to put his non-SS stuff, because I don't think any place on the web documents his pop stuff, and I think his official site covers his self-pressed kids' stuff. But I wasn't sure if you guys felt that doing this was beyond the scope of the wiki. Sometimes I forget that this is supposed to be a Muppet Wiki and not Sesame Street Wiki, because I get tempted to cover the careers of people who aren't strictly Muppet-related, like some of the cartoon people. Anyway, I'm positive that there are more Japan LP's. He was huge over there, and they might even be on CD now! I'll have to check Amazon Japan! :::Oh, hi, Andrew! We posted at the same time. Your name is missing, but I'm guessing it's you! -- Ken (talk) 07:15, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey, Wendy, I just wanted to say that it's been a real pleasure to get to know you this year. Thanks for all of your help on the wiki(s)! I'm looking forward to working with you and the rest of the gang for a long time to come! Have a great Christmas, and God bless you and your family! -- Ken (talk) 08:04, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Random Thoughts Hi, Wendy! Here's some stuff I wanted to mention or keep forgetting to ask you: 1) Did you know we only have 12 CTW 45's left to find? That's the equivalent of 2 LP's! Paul found a nice copy of I Can't Help It/Circles! 2) I forgot where I saw it on eBay, but I saw some kind of single from Miss Piggy's workout album. Can you try to find it? I'll try to look some more tomorrow, too. 3) I've been putting off talking about this, and this may turn into a long-term project. I don't know if you're aware of this, but it seems that the Sony Wonder CD's (and possibly tapes) exist in 2 different numbers. (AAUGH!!) What's worse is that it might have something to do with the way they were packaged and sold. I don't know if you were getting them in 1995 when they started, but it seems like some or all of the titles came in more than one kind of packaging. Some came in a thin plastic container that also contained a tall rectangular lyric book (and you'd cut it carefully around the edge to get it out), and then some of them just had a tall rectangular piece of paper (with inserts and ads inside) that stuck up behind the CD case (and the lyrics were inside the CD booklet), and then eventually they just came packaged like regular CD's. Through research, I've been able to find nearly all of the numbers, but what's driving me crazy is that I can't figure out if the later numbers were issued simultaneously to stores who wanted different packaging, or if the later numbers were issued at a later date, and would in fact be considered reissues with different packaging and numbers. I've put off mentioning this until I can get done with the original 1970-1984 records, and I'm almost there. I'm hoping that between all of the people on the wiki who have the CD's (and hopefully kept all of the original inserts like I did), we can pool our knowledge and figure all of this out. Too bad that Sony Wonder is no longer making them, but I'm hoping we can also find secondary market copies to help, too. You don't have to worry about this now, and I can talk more about it later, but I just wanted to let you know about it. Hope you're doing well! -- Ken (talk) 03:40, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- well my inlaws went home today, so I'm gradually returning to a state of sanity; I may never finish the laundry though! :I'd seen we were getting close on the singles. I saw the Herry Monster single (can't think of the title at the moment) but the image was unsalvageable to my frustration. But we'll get there! There are 2 copies of the Aerobique single on ebay (here and here). I grabbed it and will add it (probably tomorrow - I'm too exhausted to do image editing tonight). I've also accrued a bunch of other stuff to add, including a non-promo copy of Tick-Tock Sick. :How odd about the Sony Wonder stuff; I have no idea what they were doing with it. Then again, I was in college back then and haunting used book and record shops most of the time! -- Wendy (talk) 05:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, if it was the one with Herry on the cover, that's the one that Paul found. ::Wow, where did you find a store stock copy of Tick-Tock Sick? I was at a used record store on Sunday, and I saw an early Bill Dana (Jose Jimenez) LP on Signature, so I finally got to see what the label looks like in color! ::I've been going to used book and record stores for years, too! I'm a little sad, though, because one of our local huge used bookstores is closing after about 30 years in business. They were able to compete in the Internet age, and they're still world-famous, but I guess the couple that's owned it all these years wants to retire. So they've been gradually lowering prices, for the last few weeks, and then their last day of business was Sunday. I was sad to see them close, but on the positive side, I found a copy of "Of Muppets and Men" at a good discount, and then I found a copy of "Miss Piggy's Guide to Life" for a dollar! And I've been wanting both of those for 26 years! -- Ken (talk) 06:31, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::Tick-Tock Sick is here. He's not getting any bids 'cause he has the price so high. :::As far as I can tell there are two Miss Piggy singles: one that nobody lists a B/W for, which is WB 1077, and the other, which is a promo, and has Marc Sadane (whoever that is) on the front side. So we have the image for the promo (of course). :::I also found another Atlantic Rainbow Cnxn promo; this one has the same number but the seller says it's Rainbow Cnxn on both sides. Talk about confusing! :::I'm sorry about your local store, but glad it was their choice, not the internet that caused it to shut down! Don't you love finding bargains like that?? I loved the early days of internet bookbuying. The sellers hadn't really learned to use the system and would put up really hard to find books for a few dollars. Not good for them at all, but it was wonderful for me as a student! Anyhow, we ran out of space in the house a while back so we did a massive cull and now have insane amounts of credit at the exchange which makes going there great fun (free books!). -- Wendy (talk) 15:19, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, you know what? Signature has 2 different label styles! I wonder if that means that it was issued more than once. ::::Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Atlantic promos. I think we should take down the ones that are up there once we get a store stock copy. The reason that their promos have the same number is that they made a double A-side, with the same song in mono (on the red and white side), and in stereo (on the blue and black side). That way, both AM and FM stations could play it, back when AM was in mono. I have some more to say about the Piggy 12" singles, but I'm going to mess around some more with them. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:46, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, I just got home from my Bible study's Christmas party, and I remembered some other things. First, thanks for reworking the book and record sets page! I had had the SS numbers originally, and then it was suggested that I take them down, and put them on the book versions' pages. Well, I did that, but I really like having them in numerical order as the original sets, especially since we're trying to figure out all of the subsequent record and tape reissues! ::::Also, have you seen the big set of SS book and record sets on eBay? I think they had almost all of the original 24! I'll have to see if I remember where it was! Oh yeah, and thanks for finding all of those new 8-tracks! You're amazing! ::::Thanks for posting that double artist 12" single! I have a hunch that the 2 copies we know of are either the same, or somehow related numerically, but I still need to mess with it some more. I'm also trying to piece together that guy's records from that period, because now I'm thinking that there could have been at least 1 45 from Miss Piggy's album! So I'm trying to figure out what 45 numbers were released around the period that the LP came out. Luckily, the LP did chart in Billboard, so I'm trying to work backwards from that date, and see if I can search for 45's from that period in 1982. I love the wiki! Just when I think we've exhausted looking for records, stuff like this comes along! -- Ken (talk) 07:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archive